My Fool
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Many century ago a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. In his boredom, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained. CHACK Chase Young x Jack Spicer SLASH  3
1. Chapter 1

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.  
>Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.<p>

Warnings: Contains some heavy slash/yaoi scenes in later chapters. Slavery. Hints to non-con. Etc.

A/N: 3 Originally this was posted on dA - BUT, I did some serious editting - and fleshed it out a bit more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An ebony carriage led by four fine horses rocked noiselessly as it passed over a narrow cobblestone path. The single lane was the only like it for miles, placed there for the rich slave traders who passed through. As the grey pathway snaked on into what seemed a never-ending desert, a small remote village came into view on the horizon, and before long the carriage pierced its outer limits, passing poorly built shacks for the starving and forgotten souls. Rich or poor, all those that lived in the town hushed as the carriage passed them, awe and terror spreading through every man, woman and child like wild fire. The carriage was dark and seemed to send looming shadows that threatened to swallow anyone who strayed too close, whole. No-one in the small village had to guess who might own it. <em>

_They knew the instant it drew close that it could only belong to their Lord. _

_Scattered about the carriage, were six unique looking warriors, each silent and wary as they moved with the carriage. Four stood bare metres from the carriage, while another two settled on rooftop or tree branch, hidden from the untrained eye. The villagers gaped at the warriors they could see, to the closed-off townsfolk they were alien-looking; foreign creatures. Each guard had their own individual armour, from bestial fur and leather, to metals, beaten to shape. _

_Those warriors who had to suffer the villagers' whispers, ignored them with ease, and instead remained focused on the task at hand. They were all watching the movements of every person that their eyes touched upon, constantly watching for the slightest sign of danger. _

_It wasn't likely that a rebel force occupied such a pitiful place, but to let their guard down would mean the end of them, either by the hands of the rebels, or, more likely, their Master… _

_Said Master resided withi__n the carriage, already bored of the pathetic grey town; he almost missed the never-ending desert beyond already. But this didn't stop him from looking out onto the town, staring listlessly through a window that was crafted to only let him so out, but no one in. _

_Slowly, Chase Young shifted in his seat, pulling away from the window while lifting a hand to bat dark bangs of hair from his eyes.__ He rolled his eyes at one of the guards he could see through the glass; their presence was unnecessary in his eyes, but expected by others. Hidden away from the eyes of commoners, under strict guard was supposed to heighten the terror humans felt for him. Chase didn't doubt that- but it all… seemed so purposeless now…_

_Chase sighed discontentedly, letting his head fall back and his eyes touch upon the ceiling of the carriage. _

_Long ago, before the world settled under his rule; Chase__ had built an army of the finest warriors he could find. Scattered across the world, Chase found a meagre hundred or so, but with those few, he was more than able to take absolute control of the planet. Demons, monsters, and humans alike fought to keep the world their own, but Chase was ruthless and took the world with the simplest of ease and from that point he spent centuries keeping the rebellious factions at bay and the people content. _

_But, as time strayed, Chase began to realise that the world he had created would become his hell. While humans flourished under his rule, they grew content and useless; living each of their stagnant lives without complaint. The same could be said for the demons and monsters across the globe, either too weak or afraid to take back their world. Watching his world grow so lifeless only spurred Chase to loosen his grip on it, allowing the demons to stir and with them, the dark, vicious side of humanity. _

_Gold eyes glanced back out onto the street, not surprised when his eyes touched upon a starving child, pressed up against a wall. The child was so thin and battered that each one of the child's ribs protruded from its chest like a bird's cage. The young boy was covered in grey rags that barely hid the deep set bruises and scars. _

'_A sick slave…' Chase thought to himself, glancing away from the still body, not interested in the half-dead child. _

_Slavery had been one of the most prominent evils to take root in society; stronger humans praying on the weak. It was a disgusting trade. Chase frowned; once upon a time he would've ceased its existence… But now-? He couldn't bring himself to care. _

_Half-heartedly inspecting the hem of his dark green cloak, Chase blinked curiously up at the window when the sounds of a commotion rose just ahead of the carriage. The furious yelling was enough to stir the horses and to alert the guards to a possible distraction. They readied themselves for an attack; but Chase didn't expect one. _

_Peering out through the window, Chase watched the scene play out before him with mild interest. The town's villagers were wincing and avoiding a large burly man with a bald, tattooed head and missing teeth. He was roaring down on a spindly youth, wrapped in a slave-grey cloak. _

_Chase's eyes would've fallen away at that point, if something hadn't caught his attention. _

_Narrowing his golden eyes on the youth, Chase took note that the cloak that covered almost every inch of the human, as if the very sight of the slave would offend. Intrigued when he caught the slightest flash of white skin; the Lord shifted closer to the window. _

_The burly man's face was darkening with fury; too angry to notice neither the presence of the royal carriage, nor the hush of the crowd as their Lord gently stepped down from it. _

"_Answer me, boy!" snarled the man, shaking the pale youth by the collar of his coarse cloak. _

_There was no way the boy could regain his balance; the heavy fetter about his feet was too bulky for such a small frame. When shoved again the youth fell hard, unable to soften his fall with his bound hands. It was then that the slave's hood fell away, revealing a shock of red-hair and albino-white skin, marred by deep bruising across half the youth's face. Keeping his eyes clamped closed, the slave huddled low to the ground as if trying to avoid the danger his master was posing. _

"_I said; speak!" the large man dove down on the boy; a hand tearing into the slave's unnatural red hair and yanking his neck back, then effortlessly tearing the slave to his feet.  
><em>

_To the surprise of those who had stopped to watch, the boy only took a pained intake of breath, but otherwise said nothing._

"_You're useless! You bugly creature/b!" _

_The O__verlord frowned as he watched the boy slam back down against the cobblestone, this time at the feet of the carriage's horses. The startled creatures jerked, their blinkered eyes catching sight of the red of the boy's hair. Exhausted from their journey and on their last nerves, the horses began to tug at their bits irritably and stamp their hooves, lashing out at the threat at their feet. _

_Chase could've easily let the youth's head crush under hoof, but found himself moving to the boy when a pair of startled red eyes, one's that held more intelligence than a slave should possess, flicker up to the sharp hooves in silent terror. _

_The slave made no noise as he was swept out of harms way and pressed heavily against Chase's chest. The boy spent a long moment trembling, numb to the hush that surrounded him. _

_Keeping still for the boy, allowing the slave to reel; Chase raised his golden gaze up until he caught sight of the owner of the pale-skinned slave. The burly owner had paled severely, his knees shaking. He looked ready to throw himself to the ground and plead for his life, but his legs seemed uncooperative. _

_The overlord didn't bother to let his gaze linger on the trembling man, instead considered the youth in his arms. Peering over the boy, Chase watched as the youth's red eyes flicker up to his, freezing when he caught the immortal's eyes fixed on him. The slave didn't dare move; knowing too well that his life was in Chase's hands now. While fear played about in the boy's eyes, something close to admiration lingered there too. This made the lord pause; his eyebrows dipping as he considered the youth. All the while, the boy waited for Chase to kill or discard him._

_To the crowd's astonishment their lord did neither. _

_He raised a hand and beckoned his carriage closer, then opened the door. When Chase motioned for the slave to enter, the youth's red eyes flew wide, skittering over the man's face once, before the youth clumsily climbed the steps, his restraints clunking heavily as he did so. _

_When Chase turned his gaze to the crowd, it had parted like the red sea, leaving the slave's owner alone, pressed hard against a wall. The immortal didn't advance on the terrified man, instead narrowed his eyes to slits and spoke, "What is his name?"_

_Swallowing thickly, the owner was able to choke out; "J-Jack." _

_Chase took a moment then nodded; not offering another word as he stepped up into the carriage. A moment later, the overlord reappeared, thick mangled shackles in hand. _

_Then h__e let them drop heavily at the owner's feet-_

"-We cannot i_possibly/i_ consider offering Xiaolin Monks shelter, my lord! Not at such a crucial time!"

Rattled from his thoughts, Chase slowly straightened his back against his throne then relaxed. His muscles moaned in protest and the immortal silently wondered how long he'd been sitting there. It could've been hours for all her knew.

The voice which had interrupted his thoughts before belonged to a woman that some might call beautiful. She had bright, fiery red hair and dark green eyes, marked with heavy black make-up. But at that moment she was in a state; her expression screwed into a furious snarl as her long legs whirled her about to continue her angry pacing, leaving her long red hair to snap and trail behind her. "-Our attention must be centred on those that oppose you! Especially the demons from the West; they have requested a meeting with you to discuss land rights-!"

Settled upon a dais, several steps above a polished floor of flawless marble, Chase had to tilt his head down to watch Wuya yowl like a distressed wet cat. He had been called down to the hall an hour ago, to discuss their guests, who had been found travelling too close for comfort; or so Wuya had believed. Now, the monks were waiting beyond the small greeting hall which only took up a small portion of the first floor of Chase's palace. The Xiaolin were likely admiring the spacious foyer that bore waterfalls, pillars and luscious gardens that housed several rare, if not thought extinct, flora and fauna.

"-Their presence here is disrespectful-!"

Chase kept his eyes steady, even as the urge to roll them passed. Even if he had tried to concentrate, the immortal could already feel himself zoning from Wuya's long-winded spiel, leaving his advisor to repeat her argument as if it truly meant something to him.

A small movement to Chase's right was a thankful distraction. Letting his gaze dance sideways, Chase let a small fond smile creep across his face as he peered down on a half-asleep youth.

Jack, his Fool, had already begun to doze; his eye-lids twitching as Wuya's voice rose another octave. From what Chase could tell, Jack was almost 18 years of age, if not older, but at this moment, he was curled up against Chase's throne and he was looking much younger. He was curled up in a warm black cloak, which the boy seemed to prefer to anything else, snoring every-so-quietly. Chase almost chucked at the sight, but instead just watched; silently noting how the dark material suited the youth, making his moon-white skin all but glow-

"-And the rebels! They are seeking out new weapons and technology! We must crush the uprising before they attract more followers!"

Deaf to his advisors words, Chase hummed pleasantly, as he let his gloved hand gently press against Jack's skull, rubbing his Fool's bronze and black hat onto a skewed angle.

While the bells at the tips of the hat jingled quietly, Chase knew it was touch that woke Jack. The boy's red eyes burst open as every instinct in his body screamed for him to duck away from the gentle tough. But, after a panicked second, Jack's wired muscles began to relax as he recognised the touch against his skull. Hesitantly glancing up to meet his master's gaze, the youth offered an apologetic smile; which Chase easily forgave.

Jack's smile softened and he blinked tiredly as a soft yawn split his lips.

But it quickly became apparent that it was not soft enough.

Wuya froze mid-step then whirled around until her poison-green eyes focused on the startled youth, "How dare you show such disrespect, Fool!" roared the witch, advancing up the stairs that separated her from the boy. If she had her way, Jack would've had his red eyes torn out; but before she could even reach him, Chase was speaking in a tone that rung warning bells in the woman's skull.

"Monks will not distract me of my duties, Wuya. So why, exactly, should I turn these travellers down?"

The woman froze, barely a foot from the cowering Fool, "Sire! They are Xiaolin warriors-!"

"-Monks." Chase corrected, shaking his head minutely, "Monks which are proving to be no threat. I cannot see why we can not let them stay to rest?"

"But sire-!"

"_Enough_!" the dark-haired warrior was on his feet in one fluid movement, looking down on the startled witch. "Not another word from you, Wuya." Chase warned, pleased to see her take a shaky step back, then another.

She jumped and gasped when the back of her legs bumped against one of two large cats, who had approached from their stations at the door. Chase took a moment to regard the black-leopard and tiger. "All three of you will greet our i_guests/i_ and show them to their quarters," he commanded softly, making sure the underlying threat was obvious enough for even Wuya to understand.

Wuya somehow made it all the way out of the hall, and was able to gently close the door behind her, before her anger finally slipped. She snarled furiously, and glared green daggers at the door and the immortal beyond it. Then, she directed her hateful gaze at the pair of patient felines that padded ahead of her, not bothering to give her a second look.

This, of course, just made her anger double. Clenching her finger into tight shaking fists, Wuya angrily followed after the two warrior cats, all the while seething. Chase had all but torn her apart in front of his little Fool- treating her like some common creature he could ignore.

She sneered furiously then hurriedly shook her head. If she didn't calm down, all of her plans would be for naught. She'd already spent over a century getting into the immortal overlord's good graces, and now wasn't the time to drop her game. So, Wuya relaxed slowly, and soon a slow, sly smile crept across her face.

All Wuya had to do was to remain patient. Chase was already showing signs of weakness, ignoring the rebel threat and dropping his guard to host the Xiaolin for the night.

Wuya's smile crept into a wicked grin. Soon Chase would slip up, and Wuya would be there when it happened, more than able to take his place… And oh, did Wuya have plans for this Earth…

As she trailed after to the two warrior cats, thoughts on the horrors she'd unleash on humanity, Wuya's sharp green eyes touched upon two humans. They were some of Chase's eight serfs. He only housed so few of them because he trusted only his cats. The serfs were often used for menial tasks, like cleaning the large citadel or cooking, which his warrior cats often watched over to avoid any attempt at poisoning him.

Her eyes met one of serf's for the briefest moments. He gave her the slightest of nods, a simple greeting. If anyone had noticed, they would've thought nothing of it, and that was the way Wuya wanted it.

She glanced away from the serf, dismissing him without a bat of her eye, and followed the two felines until the trio finally reached the foyer. Forcing a false smile, Wuya straightened her maroon robes, and stepped out of the hallway into the large open space.

Standing mere metres away were four young monks, surrounded by several unyielding tigers. Wuya gave a signal for the tigers to back down, and could only frown when they hesitated to obey her. The two cats that flanked the witch growled the same command, and the tigers quickly stepped away from the monks.

Pushing away the hot wire hate in her stomach, Wuya gave a curt, respectable bow then straightened just as quickly, "Lord Young has graciously permitted your stay. He has asked me to show you to your quarters-"

"-We must thank Lord Young!" cried the smallest and, obviously, the youngest of the monks. His voice was loud and brash, bluntly chopped through Wuya's words.

Hiding a quickly forming snarl, Wuya counted to five in her head and took a deep breath. Finally she settled on narrowing her eyes on the youth before her; offhandedly noting his odd colouring and size. "All in due time, small one," she offered as politely as she could manage. "Now, if you will follow me-?"

But before she could motion to a nearby hallway, another monk was by the youngest; he was large, towering over the other monks with broad shoulders and a head of blonde hair. He tipped a foreign, large brimmed hat politely, "Please ma'am, we'd appreciate if we could thank Lord Young in person?"

Wuya heard the sharp accent on the youth's tongue; obviously the monk was not from a nearby temple. She ground her teeth behind her smiling lips, before nodding to the monks, "If you insist."

As soon as Wuya and his cats disappeared beyond the thick double doors, the space fell into a comfortable silence. Chase let the smallest of smiles grace his lips as he moved back to his throne, and as he sat his right hand, with a mind of its own, fell instinctively onto the head of his Fool, removing the hat and dropping it away from the boy. Jack was startled and flinched for the second time, but like before he quickly relaxed again, letting Chase's hand return to touch his red hair.

Chase silently ignored the part of him that knew exactly why the youth jumped at the slightest of touches, instead enjoyed the moment of silence. The overlord never often acted on a whim, but for reasons he couldn't understand, he felt inclined to indulge when his Fool was involved. The albino was an intriguing creature, spindly and slender with unnatural, yet alluring ivory-coloured skin, crimson red hair and eyes to match the odd assemble.

The only thing that Chase hadn't been prepared for when he had first taken the youth away to his favourite fortress, hidden away in the mountains of the Land of Nowhere, was the silence the boy held constant between them. The castle's doctor had examined the nerve-ridden slave thoroughly, only to discover the youth was psychologically mute, not physically. This wasn't an unusual occurrence in slaves; but it also implied the type of masters Jack had suffered under before Chase came across him.

Blinking out of his thoughts, it took the overlord a moment to register a slight pressure against his hand; he glanced down at his Fool and smiled at the dozing youth.

Wuya often questioned why he bothered to keep a Fool that never moved from his side nor made a noise. But Chase never offered her an answer. He simply knew that a Fool existed to entertain his master; and Jack did exactly that.

Almost hesitantly drawing his eyes away from his Fool, Chase trained his eyes on one of his big-cats; that had made a soft noise, asking for his attention. The beast offered a low growl then nodded its head down.

Chase didn't need to consider his answer, "Let them in."

Across the hall from the throne, two tall, heavy double-doors opened slowly, creaking all the way. The four monks, still flanked by several big cats, slowly stepped into the hall. Chase had yet to meet the odd cluster of monks, and he watched them curiously as they lined up before him. Each monk donned a red stained gi, framed in black. All bowed low when they had assembled before Chase, and the immortal nodded his head in greeting.

The smallest, a yellow bald-headed boy moved forward first, giving Chase a closer look at the markings that lined his forehead. Chase nodded his head, as he silently noted the sign of spiritual wisdom. "We humbly thank you for your hospitality, Lord Young," the boy bowed again, before continuing "We are Elemental Dragons in training-"

Suddenly, a deep set chill descended on the room.

Chase's eyes narrowed to slits.

Seeming to sense his master's ire, Jack jolted out of his doze; his red eyes barely straying to the monks, before training on Chase, as if asking if he were all right. The warlord simply comforted the youth by patting his head gently, but otherwise kept his glare on the young monks lined before him. "You did not mention, on entering my home, that you were warriors," his voice easily flattened Omi's.

"Uh- we did not see reason to-"

"The Xiaolin Monks have always treaded carefully when it concerns the Heylin, even before my time, young one. I am happy to house monks, but warriors-?"

"-In training," one of the other monks offered. He was heads higher than the youngest, with a short, spiky head of brown hair. His accent was foreign and fresh to Chase's ears and the immortal paused in interest.

Considering the motley collection of youths once more; Chase silently reminded himself that he had been searching for something new. Maybe these monks were what he needed. The important nodded slowly, "So be it. You may stay. But-" his voice echoed dangerously around the room, making even his own cats shudder fearfully, "You are guests. Any action against me- or anyone in my home will be considered an act of war…" the Monks shivered then, all four of them not daring to take their eyes away from Chase's. Then, Chase smiled charmingly, "My cats will collect you for meals and my personal dojo and meditation hall is available to each of you."

All four monks swallowed thickly and exchanged surprised and terrified glances, then hurriedly bowed, offering their gratitude. With that out of the way, Chase waved them away, and before the four monks knew what was happening, they were being ushered from the hall by four large cats, to meet Wuya, who had stayed in the foyer awaiting their return.

Moments after the monks left, Chase slowly rose from his throne and stood, staring out across the hall as if observing a great army. Without a word, he reached out a hand expectantly and smile when a familiar pale hand clamped onto his without any hesitation. With a quick swipe of his thumb, Chase felt out three small, familiar bumps that lined the youth's wrist. Not for the first time, Chase longed to magic them away.

Glancing over to meet Jack's wide wonderful eyes, Chase offered the youth a comforting smile, "Come and join me in meditation, Fool."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N: 3 Ch2'll be up in a day 3


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.

Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.

Warnings: Contains some heavy slash/yaoi scenes in later chapters. Slavery. Hints to non-con. Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Clay?" the sound of Omi's voice broke the silence that had befallen the troop of monks as they walked down yet another hallway. They would've gotten lost if it were not for two tigers and two leopards, one as dark as night, and the other every shade of sun.

The largest of the four monks cocked his head so he could see the smallest monk, "Yeah, lil' partner?" he asked, smiling when he caught sight of Omi's quizzical expression.

"Who was that young man?"

"Who-?" Clay began, but stopped himself, realising quickly who the young monk was inquiring about. There was no way he could forget the pale skinned youth that sat by Lord Young's throne. "Oh, ya mean the Fool?"

The yellow monk made a face, narrowing his eyes on the cowboy, "I did not think you were one to judge one on looks alone, Clay! Just because he had a silly hat-?"

Raimundo made an exasperated sound in his throat before letting himself fall back into step with his fellow monks, "That's not what he meant, Omi."

Kimiko nodded, "A Fool is a jester; he's there to make Lord Young laugh."

"You mean Lord Young laughs at his silly hat?" Omi asked, blinking curiously up at Kimiko.

Raimundo snorted, covering his mouth to hide it from the youngest monk, "Not really. Fools are entertainers; they tell riddles and stuff like that."

Omi nodded, realisation spreading across his face, "I see." The smallest monk bowed his head to think on the matter, but bumped into the back of one of the tigers and was bowled over backwards. The rest of the monks quickly realised that the cats had stopped. Each beast had positioned themselves before one of four thick willow doors, each with a silver handle that curled to fit the hand.

Raimundo walked towards the nearest room and pushed the groaning door open. His green eyes widened at what he found, "Whoa…" the three other monks heaped about the door, peering in and letting their own eyes widen at the sight. They parroted to same sound of awe, blinking widely.

The room was brightly lit by a warm, roaring fire that threw light upon a large four poster bed that had deep emerald curtains curling about it. The room oozed comfort; something the monks often didn't encounter in their cramped Temple quarters "Dibs!" cried Raimundo, grinning wildly as he threw himself into the room and onto the plush mattress.

Without hesitation, the others scrambled for their own individual rooms.

Omi burst into his chosen room, only slightly disappointed that it was no bigger than Raimundo's, but was thrilled by the navy coloured bedspread and carpet.

Kimiko poked her head into Omi's room and giggled when she saw the youth bouncing up and down on the plush bedding. "Hey Omi, you better be careful-" Omi was just about to protest, but one of his feet got tangled in the sheets and he fell head over heals, which only furthered the mess of bedding.

Clay had just arrived and chuckled when he caught sight of the almost mummified youth, "Hey, me 'n Rai are heading for the meditation hall, you guys wanna come?"

Kimiko shook her head, "Nah, my bed looks too inviting." She glanced back into her fiery red room. Unlike the boys she'd always lived in such luxury before she joined the monks, and there was no way she was going to leave it so soon.

Clay nodded and turned towards Omi who had half-untangled himself, "You, Omi?"

"Yes, of course-" the yellow youth gasp enthusiastically, as he yanked his foot free from the bedding and was sent flailing off of the side of it. Clay and Kimiko winced at the sound of the boy hitting the ground, but Omi hurried to his feet, undeterred. "Let us go!"

The trio of monks knew better then to try and find the meditation hall by themselves. So instead chose to ask a helpful cheetah for directions; the feline had obliged and steadily led them down several winding hallways, before leaving them at the door of the meditation hall.

Clay whistled quietly, his blue eyes trying to take in the size of it, "Wow. This place is bigger that my grand-mamma's-"

"-_Don't_ finish that sentence, Clay." Raimundo cut in.

"Look!" gasped Omi, his own voice ploughing over Raimundo's. The yellow monk's eyes widened, "It's the Fool!"

The other monks followed the boy's gaze across the hall, where they recognised the boy, although both had to squint when they noticed something odd. The Fool was sitting, curled up against a wall, his face resting atop his arms. He looked asleep, but there was an alert tenseness to the youth's shoulders.

As Raimundo stared at the pale youth for a long moment, he was startled by the youth's bright red hair. The Fool was beautiful Raimundo had decided that he'd seen the pale skinned boy under the thumb of Lord Young. The boy's pale-as-porcelain skin and red eyes were so unusual, Raimundo had never seen anything like him. Raimundo wasn't attracted to many guys, but he'd already decided he wanted the pale youth.

Taking a step in the direction of the pale boy, the Brazillian monk flinched when Omi ran past him, his voice shattering the hall's silence. "Hello my friend!" Omi's voice was so sudden that Jack jolted violently from his concentration. Eyes widening, the albino scrambled back, for a moment his expression one of the purest terror. Omi was similarly shocked by the boy's reaction and tried to console him, "Do not worry my friend, I will not harm you."

Raimundo hurried forward, unsure of what Omi had said to scare the Fool so badly, "Omi-?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes on the small monk.

"I only wished to hear a riddle…" whimpered the yellow monk, turning back to Raimundo.

The older monk paused, before turning back to Jack, "I'm sorry about my friend." He offered a comforting smile, but the Fool's expression didn't change. Instead of showing any sign of understanding, the boy stood shakily and edged away from the pair.

Jack almost jumped out of his skin when he bumped into another body; he whirled around and flinched away from Clay, who had caught up with his fellow monks. The albino flew away from the Texan monk, opening his mouth as if to scream, before he tripped on his cloak and was bowled over backwards.

The Fool fell hard and Raimundo cringed. He hurriedly knelt down and reached out to touch the redhead's shoulder, but could only stare in shock as the Fool shied away from him as if burnt. The Brazilian's eyebrows dipped in concern, "Hey, are you okay-?"

A new voice rose above Raimundo's, "Fool?"

Instantly the red-eyes of the Fool brightened. Before the three monks could recognise the voice, the albino shot to his feet unsteadily and ran past the three dragon warriors, moving to hide behind his lord.

Chase spared a fleeting glace over his shoulder, quickly checking Jack for any injury, before he finally turned his hardening gaze onto the monks.

Omi, who missed the mild threat in the lord's eyes, stepped towards Chase and his Fool, "We only asked to hear a riddle, Lord Young."

Tensing at the small monk's approach, Chase remained wary. Keeping his eyes trained on the small monk, Chase nodded, "You will not receive one. My Fool is mute."

All three monks gave a startled blink. "He cannot speak?" asked Omi, his expression falling. Clay patted the small yellow monk's head to console the boy then nodded understandably to Chase.

Chase frowned down on the trio, shaking his head, "He can speak; he simply chooses not to," with that said, he turned and took a hold of Jack's shoulder, before gently guiding him out before the monks. To the monks, the move may have seemed forceful, but in truth, the touch was comforting and helped Jack calm his heart as he faced the trio. "Please forgive him. Jack gets nervous around strangers…"

As Clay and Omi nodded their heads respectfully, Raimundo eyes narrowed. His eyes latched onto where Chase held Jack's shoulder. The elemental monk felt his stomach twist angrily, he didn't like the way Chase gripped at Jack's arm and held him steady. He wanted to lash out and snatch Jack away from the immortal. Before he could think to hold his tongue, he snapped, "Why is that?"

The tone of his voice must have been a little too sharp because Jack flinched, bowing his head to avoid their gazes. Tugging the nervous youth closer, Chase let his fierce golden eyes fall squarely on Raimundo with a startling look that shook the elemental dragon to his core, "That is not of your concern," the lord didn't waste another word on the monks and turned on his guests, allowing Jack to latch onto one of his hands before they left the monks to the meditation hall.

When Chase was well out of sight; Clay turned on Raimundo with a raised eyebrow, muttering just loud enough for the group to hear, "Rai, that wasn't too polite of ya-?"

"How can you say that?" asked Raimundo, sounding half strangled as he tried to keep his anger down. "That- That boy! He won't speak. He's terrified of us! Us? We're the good guys-!"

"What's your point, Rai?" asked Clay, making sure his voice overrode his friend's, whose was growing louder by the syllable.

"The way he's acting… I've seen abused slaves just the same."

"What? Rai, don't talk like that-"

"Why not! We both know it's iYoung/i we're talking about, right…? Didn't you see the way he dealt with him? Fool's aren't usually born into this sought of thing; they have to be witty, earn their position! He couldn't have made it without speaking!"

"Rai, I think you're looking too deeply into this-"

"What if I'm not?" Raimundo pushed on, his eyes narrowing on his fellow monk

Clay watched Raimundo carefully, then shook his head and closing his eyes, "Even so, we can't do anything."

The Brazilian monk knew that too and he snapped his jaw closed and ground his teeth together angrily. There was no way they could help the pale-skinned youth; Chase was too powerful.

Ignoring his friends, Raimundo stooped and settled on the floor, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out Clay's hard look and Omi's started eyes. But, while his body relaxed, his mind continued to buzz with thoughts of the silent, beautiful Fool.

* * *

><p>"Calm yourself, Fool."<p>

Jack, whose fingers still shook as he followed after his master, winced at Chase's tone. Even though he knew his lord would never raise a hand against him, a chill of terror skittered down his spine.

Walking ahead of his Fool, Chase heard the boy's heart beat that little bit faster, and he quickly stopped in his tracks, whirling around to grab the skittish youth and pull him up against his chest. He stood still, letting the youth tremble for a few more moments, "Take some deep breaths," he spoke softly, his voice all but a push of air.

The softness seemed to lessen the tight pressure in Jack's chest, and he gasped breathlessly until his heartbeat began to settle. Panic-Attacks; his doctors had explained years ago, a severe reaction, even for a slave.

Chase frowned, but kept his hold on the youth tight and reassuring. It took some time, but Jack started to relax until gently rested his head down upon his master's shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Chase asked softly, still keeping his voice low and comforting.

The Fool offered a gentle nod, his cheek brushing against Chase's neck. The silent gesture was all Chase needed; he gave Jack another squeeze for good measure, before releasing the boy, who was hesitant to leave his master's arms.

Slowly pulling away, Jack's red eyes blinked up at Chase. The immortal watched curiously, Jack was staring at him, as if he were trying to relay something that the overlord could not quite grasp.

When Chase made no move, the youth stepped away.

Chase didn't know what had just transpired between the two of them, but he knew that they could not linger on it any longer.

"Come now." Chase finally muttered, holding out his hand which his Fool hurriedly clasped onto without a second's delay. The immortal smiled, but didn't let Jack see. Instead, he walked down the hall, set on his study.

His study was a large room; with ceiling-high bookshelves filled to brim with scrolls and texts, from fact to fiction. Two cats greeted them at the study, having already sensed Chase's intent. They had lit a fire to keep the room warm, and several candles which cast glowing light throughout.

Releasing Jack's hand, Chase watched his Fool walk over to a large plush chair that was set aside for the youth. Chase smiled, remembering, once again, that Jack had come a long way from the shaky creature he'd found in that no-name village. At one point, Jack never sat on chairs, unless he was explicitly told to do so. Now, Jack was curled up on a chair, without being told; already absorbed in a chosen text which he was reading quietly.

Chase stared at the text and not for the first time felt himself wonder. The book was in French and discussed the detailed history of a form of technology Chase himself had yet to grasp. It was a thick tomb, but Jack had been returning to it like he understood what it said. That, of course, seemed impossible. Slaves couldn't read; it was an unwritten law. But Chase still let himself believe Jack wasn't just admiring the letters, or funny diagrams.

After what was likely several long minutes, Chase finally tore his thoughts away from his Fool, which he realised belatedly was becoming a bad habit. Shaking his head, Chase sat at his desk and finally began by calling on his magic. The Heylin magic quickly took shape and sprung up from the marble floor. The black magic took the form of a large eyeball, connected by a stem of nerves and sinew. Chase smirked, leaning close to the orb so he could see what it had to offer.

As if reflected in the eye, Chase spied upon a band of men and few women gathered around a table. They were handling severe and bulky looking weaponry, as if inspecting them and were talking in whispers, but Chase heard every word.

"_Will this really kill him?"_

"_I doubt it." _

"_Maybe- maybe not. But they'll slice down those that call him master."_ A loud voice cut through the others, startling the room silent. _"Without them, he has only himself."_ The speaker was a man, a monk, so familiar Chase couldn't help but roll his eyes. Guan stood before the troop, looking very much the rebellious hero. _"And if these weapons cannot take him down- I will be the one to kill him."_ Guan spoke with such resolve, that the men and women that looked to him truly believed him.

Chase snorted. Guan was just trying to raise the rebels' morale; there was no way Chase would lose to the other warrior. His smile fell away nonetheless when he got a closer look at the weapons, they looked unusual and he didn't doubt they could kill many men. Chase thought of his warriors, of his serfs, and his frown deepened…

It was at this moment, still caught up in these thoughts, that Chase glanced up, and started when he saw Jack, not reading from his book, but instead glaring hatefully at the eye, or more likely Guan. It was a look Chase had never seen on the youth's face before, and it was startling.

"Jack?"

The hateful expression evaporated immediately, leaving Jack's face as Chase remembered it to be. The youth looked to Chase with a curious blink, and the immortal wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead of pondering the strange look, he whisked the eye-spy orb away, and rose to his feet. "It's getting late… Let us retire for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's the end of semester- and assignments are due left, right and centre! XDD More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.

Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.

Warnings: Contains some heavy slash/yaoi scenes in later chapters. Slavery. Hints to non-con. Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Three**

* * *

><p>It didn't take much to stir Chase from his sleep; he had learnt that, not long after he had 'acquired' his little Fool.<p>

Still only half awake, Chase slowly realised he was lying on his chest in a large bed which he knew to be his own. Silently taking note of the silk blankets curled around his hips and legs, Chase shifted when he felt his back was exposed to the night's chill. It took a few long moments for the overlord's golden eyes to focus through the dark, until finally, his senses rose to the forefront. He was in room, facing the only wall and window that opened onto a balcony that peered out onto the Land of Nowhere's barren landscape and open night sky and bright pale moon. But his view wasn't uninterrupted, in the furthest corner lay a small cot, familiar and empty, and Chase couldn't help but sigh at the sight of it.

He then lifted his head from a pillow and let his gaze fall upon his Fool.

Jack was wearing daggy pyjama pants that clung loosely to his hips, while whatever nightshirt he had been wearing had been discarded somewhere in his bedclothes. The albino had then, silently crawled out from his own cot and had curled up against the side of Chase's bed, where he now rested, eyes barely open, not truly asleep or awake.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence so Chase was unsurprised. Sighing sleepily, Chase let himself watch the boy for a little longer. Jack was dozing, back pressed against the bed, as if to protect from some unseen enemy.

Chase silently recalled his Fool's first night in the castle, and he winced at the thought of it. Jack had been provided with a room of his own, halls away from the immortal. It was only the next day that Chase had discovered the boy wandering the halls, sleepless and wide-eyed. The memory of those haunted red eyes staring up at him made Chase shiver. Usually, something to trivial wouldn't have mattered to the dragon-lord; but something in the boy's eyes unsettled him; something that went beyond Chase's first assumptions of the youth. Nevertheless; Jack's cot had been moved into Chase's private quarters that day, where the immortal could make sure the boy got his rest.

Well, 'try' to make sure the boy got his rest seemed more appropriate now. Jack had never spent an entire night in his cot. Chase knew why, of course. Jack suffered from some the severest night-terrors he'd even encountered; horrible ones that drew the softest of gasps from the albino in his sleep, regularly jerking him awake and leaving him in a panic. And in that panic, Jack moved towards the only thing he deemed safe…

Chase let himself watch the pale-skinned youth before him, his heart tightening when he caught sight of dried tear tracks that lined the dozing youth's pale face. Usually the immortal would force himself to get up and return the boy back to his cot. But Chase knew that it never helped or comforted the Fool.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Chase considered his options. Then, he snapped his eyes open; knowing exactly what he had to do. He climbed up off of his bed and shook Jack awake. When droopy red-eyes greeted the immortal, they seemed to flounder for a moment before glancing tiredly towards his cot, before returning to the overlord, already resigned to the fact that he had to return to his bed.

The immortal shook his head as he drew the boy to his feet. Without hesitation, the immortal sat Jack on Chase's own bed. Instantly the boy grew nervous and shaky, his eyes growing wide and fearful, but Chase ignored him, instead settled back into the bed beside him.

When Jack made no move to lie down, Chase tugged on his arm, "Move, Fool."

The pale boy hurried to climb under the covers. As he settled a foot away from the overlord, Chase rolled his eyes and snaked out an arm, curled it around the boy's cold waist before forcefully drawing him closer. Jack didn't struggle, but judging by his wide-eyes and the pounding beat of his heart, the overlord knew his Fool was terrified.

"I will not hurt you; you know that," his words were low, almost inaudible, but the boy caught them and without warning relaxed in Chase's arms. The overlord found himself smiling at Jack's show of trust, "Now rest."

Jack hesitantly closed his eyes.

Moments later, Chase silently rolled his eyes as he watched the albino, knowing clearly the youth wasn't sleeping. They lay still together for several long moments, before one of Jack's red eyes peeped open. Chase chuckled at the embarrassed blush that crossed the boy's pale features when he realised he was caught out.

"What is it?" Chase asked the humiliated youth.

Taking a steadying breath; Jack squirmed his hands up between their bodies, until he could reach Chase's face. There, he reached out and gently touched his overlord's eyelids. Startled by the silent gesture, Chase blinked, "What?" A frustrated frown crossed Jack's features, and he touched Chase's eyelids again, before closing his own eyes. Chase blinked again, "You want me to sleep?"

A confirming nod from the Fool forced a chuckle forth from the immortal. But he nodded, "Fine, but you must sleep too…" without fail, Chase caught a nervous look in the youth's eyes. The immortal sighed and leaned his head forward until his forehead brushed the albino's. He stared into the Jack's wide crimson red eyes, before speaking again, "Fool… Whatever haunts your dreams cannot reach you here…" Chase watched his Fool's expression shift from shock to familiar adoration. The look warmed a dark empty space in the immortal's chest, and he smiled down on the youth. "Now rest."

A few moments later, Jack dropped off into a light sleep and Chase gently began to move; tugging his Fool closer, tucking the boy's head under his chin.

As he reached out to coil his arms about the boy's waist, his hand brushed Jack's arm, and Chase found himself gently tugging the youth's hand from beneath the folds of the blankets. Jack's pale-skinned hand was slender, and yet it was worn from years of manual labour.

Peering closer, Chase sought out the three circular scars that lined Jack's wrist. They were brands, family crests of those that had once owned the boy. The older of the three was an 'S'-shape, obviously a family name Chase had never encountered. The symbol meant nothing to Chase, and the immortal let himself observe the others.

The second scar was the largest of the three brands, and the one Chase was most familiar with. This one was not a letter, but a print of bear's skull. Chase couldn't help but frown at the sight of it. It belonged to a powerful man known to most as the leader of a gang that specialised in the trade of slaves, drugs and even the odd magical item or two. He was a monstrous man that Chase had had the displeasure of meeting. He was violent and tyrannous and known for killing those that displeased him without a tick of remorse.

Touching the brand, Chase hated to think of what horrors Jack had suffered under that man.

Finally, Chase looked to the last, and the smallest of the three. The small brand was of a simple circle of a thorny vine. Chase thought he knew that symbol too, but if his memory served him well, the brand belonged to a rich French man who cared only for the flora of the planet. He cared little for humans, and many slaves under his rule were known to starve from neglect, while the man's gardens flourished.

Chase stared at the brands for what felt hours, silently wanting to know more about those pockets of time. But he knew his hopes were useless, so he lowered Jack's hand, but kept a gentle hold of it. Then, in moments, the immortal let himself drift, until he too joined Jack and slept.

* * *

><p>As always, Chase's day began early, just as the sun chose to creep from its hiding place behind the distant ranges and forest line. But unlike many other mornings, Jack was not awake to greet him with a tired blink.<p>

Discovering the boy, still sound asleep in his arms made the dragon-lord feel inclined to stay there with him, just to let the boy rest. But the day would prove to be long and tiresome, especially when it came to the rebels, who he knew were still preparing to attack in coming months.

He tried to move gently away from Jack, but his Fool stirred and snapped awake, his entire body going ridged as his eyes hurried to focus on his surroundings.

Muttering a comforting word against one of Jack's ears, Chase waited until the youth realised where he was and who was holding him. As soon as that realisation hit, the albino's muscles loosened and he sighed breathlessly.

"Come now, Fool; we've got a lot to do..." And with that said, they both sat up and climbed from the bed; each preparing for the day ahead of them.

Chase had known his day would be difficult, but it was only when he met the four monks in the dining hall that he realised how much more difficult it was going to be.

"Good morning, Lord Young!" chirped Omi when he first saw Chase approaching. Kimiko followed suit, as well as Clay, who raised a hand to tip his hat. But Raimundo didn't move a muscle, his eyes not wavering from a spot just over Chase's left shoulder.

It was only when Chase offered his own greetings that the immortal began to feel an odd tension between the monks. They stood apart, Clay to one side, while Raimundo stood a pace back, away from the others.

Chase wondered quietly what had happened to cause such a rift, but before he could question it, Wuya appeared at his right, holding scrolls and documents that she wanted to discuss over breakfast.

Before she could open her mouth to begin, Chase hushed her with a look then turned back to his guests.

"Let us sit," Chase said, motioning towards the large dining table that sat in the centre of the dining room. Jack was quick to take his cue and he moved to stand by Chase's side, his arm gently brushing the immortal's. With a deft movement, Chase's hand sought out and clasped Jack's hand before he led the youth to the table.

Unseen by the others, who were already moving to their chosen seats, Raimundo's dark eyes flashed hatefully; his frown deepening.

By the end of the meal, Jack had grown tired of the strange looks he'd been receiving all morning. He couldn't understand the odd looks the Brazilian monk had been throwing him, but he knew he didn't like them. The monk's attention was heavy and stifling and reminded Jack of a particular past owner who had given him similar looks.

At one point, Jack had even tried to move closer to Chase, to somehow pass on the unwanted attention on, but the immortal had stopped him with a subtle touch. Jack tried to ignore the monk from that point, but no matter how hard he tried, he could still feel Raimundo's eyes burning into him. Finally, Jack decided to distract himself, by focusing on the one constant in his life.

Glancing to his side, Jack let a small smile slip as he watched his Lord listen silently to the babble of his advisor, who seemed intent on forcing a nearby temple to relocate, ignoring the fact that the monks would surely fight to the death to protect the sacred ground. Jack was pleased when Chase promptly refused to comply with such useless violence and the albino let his admiration shine through. That is, until he forced his gaze away to the monks who were listening to the conversation with attentive gazes.

Catching Jack's gaze, Wuya also noticed the monks and their avid interest. She narrowed her green eyes on the group, before turning back to Chase; "Lord Young, we must discuss this further… in private."

Chase made sure to roll his eyes as discreetly as humanly possible, "If we must…" he said with a gentle sigh. He rose from his chair, offering three of the monks a respectable glance, before turning to Jack, catching his Fool's nervous gaze.

Jack knew he wasn't permitted to attend these symposiums, it had been the single rule Wuya had been able to enforce. Chase offered a gentle smile; so small none of the monks would have caught it, but was obvious to Jack; "Do as you wish, Fool. This will not take long."

Nodding, the albino youth's red eyes watched after his Lord, who led Wuya away from the dining hall. As soon as the pairs' footsteps faded away, silence swept through the room, leaving only the sounds the clatter of plates and cutlery removed by the very few humans Chase kept on hand.

Jack quickly moved to stand, wanting nothing more than to put distance between himself and the Xiaolin Monk who were still watching him oddly. But he stopped when the smallest monk jumped from his seat, and ran around the table to greet him "Fool!" Jack blinked, taking a step away from Omi, who was smiling up at him. The albino youth frowned, but tilted his head, his eyes asking for the smallest monk to continue. Omi's smile seemed to brighten at the contact he'd made with the silent youth, "What is it that you do for fun in this place?"

Jack's eyes flickered away, his nervousness showing as he tried to offer a smile. He wasn't used to being spoken to so freely, unless, of course, if he was with Chase. So he straightened and gestured for them to follow.

The monks seemed to gain a newfound energy as they moved to follow Jack; they asked him questions that he couldn't answer and babbled amongst themselves every step of the way. Well, Jack noted, three of them did. As Jack turned down another hallway, he realised that Raimundo had sidled up next to him, his gaze never faltering.

Nervous as he was by how close Raimundo was, Jack tried not to let it show.

Finally, the group came across a large, thick willow door. They stopped and watched as Jack smiled and pushed open the door that led into a large sun room. The glass wall across from them was every shade of blue and green, casting a gentle wash of cool light across the room. Pressed against the glass were plants and vines, lush and green. Then, in the centre of the room, the group finally focused on a deep pool, its water was crystal clear, yet the bottom seemed nonexistent.

Instantly the monks grew excited, but it was Clay who spoke to calm them, "Do ya think Lord Young would mind if we had a swim?"

The Fool frowned, unsure of the answer himself. It wasn't an everyday experience to have visitors from the outside. He was sure Chase wouldn't mind, but if he did-

Seeing the way Jack worried over such a simple question, Raimundo narrowed his eyes before stripping off his red shirt, startling the others. "Forget Young," he snapped, ignoring Jack, who flinched at his tone, "Let's just get wet!" he didn't wait for his friends' opinions, instead bolted towards the pool and leapt, using a slight gust of air to lift him higher. Curling into a tight ball, Raimundo dropped into the centre of the pool, showering the others in a fine spray of water.

Instinct over logic made Jack's heart begin to pound loudly in his chest. While some part of him knew Chase would not care, another part of him, the slave in him, knew he should've sought permission.

Jack nerves sparked when the other monks began to slowly peel off their robes. They each gave into temptation and dove into the water, giggling and splashing one another. Jack knew he needed to calm down, but thumping heartbeat seemed relentless in his ear. Slowly, a familiar tightness started to spread across his chest and he began to tremble.

"Come in!" called Raimundo, as he crawled out of the pool, waving his hand to Jack. But Jack's panic was growing and he took a quick step back, away from the elemental monk.

The Brazilian wouldn't admit how the movement made his stomach twist; he couldn't believe how scared the overlord had made the other boy. Walking towards the Fool, Raimundo reached out and grabbed Jack playfully. He didn't notice how Jack flinched at the touch or how he tried to back-peddle.

But Raimundo ignored Jack's struggles; instead he tugged the Fool, until Jack was at the edge of the pool. With one final shove, Jack fell backwards into the pool, clothes and all.

As soon as he surfaced, spluttering and choking, Jack felt his eyes start to sting and he gasped breathlessly. The sudden touch had frightened him so badly that his erratic breathing was getting worse. His arms and legs jerkily struggled to keep his head above the water. With his heavy robes starting to weigh him down, the youth tried to snatch up his belled hat that had begun to stain the water and fade. Paddling to the edge of the pool, he struggled to climb out, but Raimundo jumped in next to him and yanked him back in.

Missing another obvious flinch at contact, Raimundo moved closer to the floundering boy. The albino's eyes had grown round and panicked, his body trembling at the closeness of the other boy. The Brazilian monk seemed ignore the other's reaction, and reached out for him "What are you so worried about? What your Lord doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Before Raimundo's hand could touch him, Jack lashed out, splashing the monk. It was supposed to be a warning, but Raimundo saw only a chance to get closer to the other boy. Jack watched in horror as the other boy dove under the water to attack him from beneath and he suddenly felt vulnerable and terrified. He snapped then, and kicked out with so much force, he was sure he could've broken Raimundo's ribs if the water hadn't cushioned it.

The blow caught Raimundo off guard, giving Jack enough time to scramble up and out of the pool before bolting for the door.

Coughing up water, Raimundo surfaced and blinked after the other boy. Ignoring his startled friends, he pushed himself up and out of the water and ran after Jack. "Wait!" he yelled, his voice ringing angrily off the walls.

The three remaining monks exchanged looks of concern. They weren't sure of what had just happened, so quickly they let their unease stray and instead concentrated on enjoying the water.

* * *

><p>Halls away, Jack's wet, bare feet found no grip on the fine marble floor and he lost his footing. He was thrown off by his momentum and before he could realise he was going to fall, his feet fell away and his body slammed down against the hard stone with so much force that he was breathless from the pain. The impact left him shaken to the point that he didn't flinch when he caught the sounds of the elemental dragon's approach.<p>

Raimundo appeared from a nearby corner, gasping out when he found the boy on the floor, eyes crumpled closed in pain. Falling to his knees next to the albino, Raimundo reached out and touched Jack's arm, "Hey- let me help."

The touch startled Jack from the pain in his side; he flinched, and hurriedly tried to move away from Raimundo. But before he could, Raimundo moved closer to him, arms reaching out and quickly wrapping around Jack's arms; holding him still. The constricting hold made Jack's breathing hitch in his throat, he felt trapped; he wanted to scream.

Pulling the shivering Fool upright and closer, Raimundo tried to offer Jack some form of comfort, tried to hug the other boy. But when the pale skinned youth tried to pull away, Raimundo felt a tendril of anger lash about within his chest. He tightened his hold on Jack's arms, pulling him closer; but froze when a whimper sprung up into the Fool's throat.

Before Raimundo could check himself, the anger he felt lashed out, he loosened his hold on Jack's arms, and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He shook Jack then, as if trying to shake sense into the boy.

Any more sounds of protest froze in the albino's throat, his arms already bruising from Raimundo's grip.

Seeing Jack freeze up, Raimundo narrowed his eyes, "You're scared of Lord Young, aren't you? He did this to you, didn't he?"

The questions startled Jack still. He blinked tearful eyes and let the confusion he felt show. Swallowing slowly, Jack shook his head gently, but stilled when Raimundo's dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't lie to me!" Raimundo snapped, his grip tightening on Jack's arms. "I know he's hurt you; I can see it in the way you are around him; around us! You're terrified of him!"

Jack felt his heart leap; he frowned, shaking his head again. This time he tried to push away from Raimundo, Jack was almost surprised when one of the monk's hands fell away, only for it to swing around and hit him across the face.

Jack staggered sideways, but Raimundo didn't let him fall. Instead Raimundo moaned apologetically, regret slamming in the monk. The long moment that tailed the blow would've been silent if Jack wasn't gasping softly from the pain. Red blood welled below the skin of the Fool's left cheek, blossoming into an evidently painful bruise. Trembling like leaf, Jack reeled away from Raimundo, his eyes wide and tearful, his whole body shaking in terror.

It was that fear that tore at Raimundo's insides; the fear that had obviously been instilled by Lord Young.

Snarling to himself, the monk reached out for the youth. He caught Jack before he could get too far and pressed the smaller boy against the nearest wall. He leaned close, watching as the youth's eyes crumpled closed in fear, and then he pressed his lips against Jack's.

The hitch in Jack's breath went unnoticed, as did the youth's hands that were pressing at Raimundo's chest, trying to get him to stop; to move away. But Raimundo was a warrior, stronger and stubborn and he was able to easily press closer to the boy.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime, Raimundo pulled away, his determined eyes narrowing on Jack, who stared at him fearfully. "You can't stay here, Jack… I'll take you away from him."

As soon as those words left Raimundo's mouth, Jack snapped, lashing out with sudden hostility. Jack's red eyes were terrified and furious. He shook his head and tried to throw Raimundo off of him, but the stronger monk easily wrapped his arms around Jack, halting his violent struggles. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Raimundo crooned "He won't touch you again, I promise." He began dragging the squirming albino up to his feet, then down the nearest hallway; intent on finding stairs that would lead down to the foyer.

Panicked, Jack struggled fruitlessly; until something in the youth just snapped. His mouth snapped open, and his voice, quiet and unused, broke free.

"_Chase!" _

It was a bare whispered, and Raimundo barely heard it over his own mutterings.

Jack gathered himself, this time, his voice bouncing heavily off of the hallway's walls, _**"Chase!"**_

That soft word had been the only warning the monk had, before he was torn from Jack and thrown heavily against a nearby wall. When his throbbing head and dull eyes finally recovered from the blow, he was able to focus on the loathing glare that was inches from his face. "I should kill you where you stand," snarled Chase, tightening his hold on the monk's throat, contemplating how easy it would be to rip out the boy's throat. But, despite his fury, Chase knew the act would only destroy what stability remained between the Heylin and Xiaolin. "Your belongings will be collected, as will your fellow monks. You are no longer welcome here and you will not return, unless you wish to test my word. I will not hesitate to kill you if I see your face again, boy."

Raimundo glanced over at Jack, who had crumpled to the floor and was crying piteously. While some part of him wanted to fight Chase, another part of him didn't want to die. The overlord before him was radiating anger, and even Raimundo could tell Chase was more than willing to tear him apart. "Got it," he choked out, his voice torn from the pressure on his throat.

Before the monk could blink he was released and shoved in the direction of two highly strung big cats that both seemed set on snarling at Raimundo; snapping at the boy when he tried to turn back towards Jack.

If Chase had noticed the monks resistance he would've killed him then and there, but he was no longer interested in the monk, could no longer hold his attention away from the one that had drawn him from his thoughts moments before. His name; spoken with a voice so frail, so unfamiliar… and yet one he knew whom it belonged to within an instant. The voice had been one that rose above others he didn't care to hear. It had moved him faster than the eye could follow, lead him to a scene that made the dragon within him roar furiously, and if Chase remembered right, he might've let some guttural growl of his own slip.

Chase moved to his Fool without hesitation. Jack had crumpled to ground and curled in on himself. He was soaked from head to toe, and he was trembling violently while his eyes welled to the point that tears slipped continuously down his bruised face, but he didn't seem to notice, instead watched Chase like nothing else mattered in the world.

The sight was almost enough to send Chase tearing after the elemental dragon to scratch out his eyes.

Instead, he swept down, settling by his Fool's side and reached out for Jack. He barely reached Jack before the boy scuttled and slipped across the marble, and slammed straight into the immortal's arms with a wet splat. Chase felt Jack curl up against him and start to sob into the immortal's shoulder. With a wave of magic, Jack's clothes were dry and warmed, but it didn't settle the sobs that coiled in the boy's chest.

Slowly, Chase climbed to his feet, with Jack all but hanging in Chase's arms, still clinging to his shoulders like a life-line. With a soft command of magic, Chase transported them both to his quarters, intent on settling Jack down to sleep, before making sure the Xiaolin warriors knew what the possibility of their return would result in.

But when Chase tried to lower his Fool down, he realised Jack was not going to let him go. As he loosened his grip, the albino only tightened his.

Chase breathed out a gentle sigh, lowering his head so his hair fell forward and shadowed the youth in his arms. It was obvious that the boy was still fearful and wanted Chase to stay with him. So Chase gave in and settled onto the bed, where he pulled a thick blanket over Jack and himself, willing them warmer with some spare Heylin magic.

It was only when Chase was sure that the monks were removed from his home that he noticed the youth in his arms had stopped shaking. Instead Jack was staring listlessly into Chase's chest, as if withdrawing from something he didn't want to face. The overlord frowned, gently adding pressure to their embrace, to draw the boy's attention.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked gently.

The question settled in the air, seemingly pressing down on the youth who clamped his mouth closed and ducked his head lower. Chase didn't ask again, instead kept his gaze steady and expectant. The silence lengthened, until the boy let out a long held sigh and looked up into his lord's eyes.

"I am now..."

Hearing Jack's voice again, Chase almost smiled. He pulled Jack closer then, tucking the warm bedspread around them both. "I am glad to hear it."

Another silence, a more comfortable one settled between them for a time. Chase would've let it linger if he didn't have so many questions he wanted answered, "Jack…?"

Jack took a deep breath and glanced up into the immortal's eyes, "Yes, master?"

Whatever Chase had to say, fell away at Jack's words. Jack, still uncertain, blinked when he registered that he had somehow said something wrong. Chase forced down a snarl, but couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

Master; it was a horrid term enforced in slavers. It reminded Chase too easily of the world Jack lived before he came to live with him. "Do not call me that…" Chase's tone was sharp, and Jack flinched, opening his mouth, but closing it again. This reaction was not what Chase wanted; more silence would not help the boy. He quickly calmed his rising ire; instead forced himself to take a gentler tone with the boy. "Jack, I am not your master."

Jack didn't say anything for a long moment, instead shifted uneasily until he forced himself to speak, "You are my-"

"No," Chase said softly, reaching out and catching the back of Jack's head, keeping the boy's eyes level with his own, "You are not a slave; and I am not your master. I am your Lord and you are my Fool…"

For a time, Jack didn't blink or avert his gaze; instead he stared at Chase, before a small smile crept up onto his face. "My Lord," he said softly, the adoration in his voice so obvious Chase felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth burst behind his ribs.

Unable to ignore the lightness forming in his chest, Chase reached out and gently cupped Jack's bruised cheek before he could consider his actions, "My Fool," Chase answered with a soft smile.

A snort, then a soft laugh escaped Jack's lips then, and he grinned up at Chase, who smiled back. Jack's laughter fell away, and he settled against Chase's chest, his voice muffled against the lord's shirt, "… I-… I've always wanted to thank you," Jack whispered.

Chase didn't need to ask, he gently hugged Jack closer, lowering his head until his lips pressed against his Fool's temple. He couldn't explain it; but Chase felt at ease, simply knowing he had Jack was in his arms.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, sniffling and nuzzling his face against Chase's chest, who slowly realised almost unnoticeable trembles creeping across Jack's shoulders. Pale hands clutched gently at Chase's shirt, shaking minutely, tightening when the immortal tried to pull away and catch the boy's eyes.

"Jack?" Finally, Chase pulled the boy away and was startled by the tears. "Jack, why are you-?"

Jack's arms snapped out, curling around Chase's neck and pulling the immortal close until the youth's head was buried into the crook of the Chase's neck. Sobbing and shaking, Jack clutched at Chase. "I was so afraid-" Jack forced out, his voice a choked whisper, "-when the monk said he was taking me away from you…"

Chase's anger suddenly rose up like a threatening wave, realising what Jack was saying. He silently vowed that the elemental monk would die by his hand next time they crossed paths. Reaching a hand to card his fingers through Jack's red hair, Chase leaned closer, until his lips brushed against Jack's forehead, "You're not going anywhere, Jack," he murmured softly. Jack nodded, but there were still tears in his eyes. "I won't let anyone take you away…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: Wow, things are happening fast~ Pff- Fun to write nonetheless! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.  
>Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.<p>

Warnings: Contains some heavy slash/yaoi scenes in later chapters. Slavery. Hints to non-con. Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been long month since Jack first spoke. So long, that Chase felt like he had lived his entire lifetime over again. But he enjoyed each lingering day, because Jack was there with him. Each day brought a new discovery about the youth, like Jack's startling ability to read and understand that techno-babble he read daily or his simple hate of bright lights.<p>

Of course, Jack struggled to speak at first. He sometimes forgot to speak when Chase asked him a question, and would instead try to answer with a look or a hand gesture. Chase had learnt to read Jack's funny body language long before, but he refused to listen to it, and instead forced each and every word from Jack whenever he could.

As a result, Jack now needed no prompting, and had even begun to speak without being asked. Chase was beyond pleased with Jack's progress, and made sure to show Jack just how much he appreciated him, and the surprisingly intellectual discussions they shared.

But, obviously, Jack had his limits. He would only speak up in Chase's presence, and no one else's. It was the next hurdle they would need to clear, Chase realised, as he read over the same line of text for the third time.

Sitting at his desk, Chase glanced up to check up on his Fool. Jack was curled up in his chair, but wasn't reading his own book like Chase had been expecting. The book Jack was reading, a piece of fiction titled 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?' (which Chase had already decided to pick up after Jack had finished with it) was hanging in Jack's lax fingers. Obviously distracted, Jack stared off at a bookshelf, trapped within his own thoughts. Chase smiled, and let himself ask, "What are you thinking of, Jack?"

Jack of course, caught off guard, almost jumped out of skin. The book he was holding slipped from his fingers and slapped down on the hardwood floor. Glancing at Chase, Jack smiled nervously. "Uh- I just…" Jack face fell then, like he was reminded of something he hadn't wanted to recall, and he glanced away from Chase, "It's-… Nothing…"

Chase watched the quick succession of emotions fall across Jack's face, and the immortal found himself, yet again, too curious for his own good. He wanted to ask Jack what was wrong… But he stopped himself, and instead looked to a small clock that he kept on his desk. Instantly, Chase rolled his eyes, remembering he had to meet Wuya in half an hour. The witch had gathered supposedly the best quality weaponry from across the globe, so Chase could prepare his warriors for a battle that the immortal hated to admit was inevitable.

"Jack?" Chase asked again, catching the youth's attention, "Let us head down to the meeting hall. I want to get this arms deal over and done with." Jack silently agreed; standing and placing his book down on the chair.

Soon, both were walking down to the meeting hall, which usually was barred to Jack. But Chase had told Wuya, point blank, that Jack was no longer to be excluded, and refused to hear any and all of her complaints.

When they reached the large meeting hall, it was empty all for a long table, littered with all forms of what looked to by weaponry. Jack stared at the weapons and raised an eyebrow, none of them looked to be any good; the nearest weapon looking like it could've been a gun, but it looked bulky and misshapen.

Chase, not an expert in such things, also looked uncertainly at the table of artillery.

Jack looked to Chase, not sure if he should say anything. He opened his mouth, but stopped when Chase glanced away from the table to the hall's entrance, "I better go and find Wuya. Stay here. I'll only be a moment."

The pale skinned youth didn't say a word and watched his Lord walk from the room, intent on finding Wuya. The 'moment' drew into several minutes, and Jack found himself drawn to the table of weapons. He looked from one end to the other, only spotting one or two weapons that looked like they could do some damage without falling to pieces.

"_Where is he now?" _

The voice startled Jack; his hand, reaching out to touch one of the weapons, retracted back against his chest and he glanced around nervously. But he quickly realised that the voice was quiet, almost a whisper. It belonged to a man, but Jack couldn't place who it belonged to.

That, in itself, was odd, and Jack listened harder.

"_He's in his study with his little pet; he won't be here for another half hour."_

Jack cringed, instantly recognising the biting, hateful voice. He imagined Wuya standing in the hall with the faceless man, glaring angrily at him.

"_Alright.__" _The nervous man said, his voice shaking, _"__When?__" _the man asked, deceptively keeping his question short.

"_The __next __full __moon. __Midnight.__" _Wuya snapped, her voice a quick hiss of breath, _"__Now __go.__"_

Hurried footstep scattered away across the marble floor, and Jack swallowed thickly when he heard another set of footsteps approach the hall. It had to be Wuya's, only her shoes made that horrid clicking sound. Jack knew he should've scrambled for a place to hide then, but really, there was nowhere for him to hide. So instead, he stared intently at the table of weapons, pretending he hadn't heard a word of… _whatever_ he'd just heard.

Wuya gasped when she found the meeting hall not as empty as she had left it. Suddenly Wuya felt her heart begin to pound heavily in her chest; it felt like it might explode. She quickly quelled her panic, and instead narrowed her poison green eyes on the youth, who had glanced up at her. He looking convincingly surprised when he saw her, so Wuya let her guard down, if only a little. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes on the pale youth, who cringed away.

As if to answer the question, footsteps approached behind her and Chase appeared by her side. "Ah, Wuya. I've been looking for you. Let's get this meeting started," said Chase smoothly, moving past her and walking to Jack, who hurried to meet him half way.

Chase raised an eyebrow when Jack all but grabbed at his hand, and clutched at it nervously. Glancing to Wuya, Chase quickly came to the conclusion that Wuya had been threatening the youth, because she was still glaring hatefully at Jack, like she wanted to grab one of the weapons and use it on his Fool. "Begin," Chase snapped, startling the witch.

Wuya hurried to the centre of the room and motioned to the table of technology, "As I've been explaining, Sire. We need to start preparing ourselves for the rebellion… They are gathering to the East… Headed by the Xiaolin."

Chase barely registered the nervous twitter of Wuya's voice, or the way she glanced at Jack, as if assessing him. Instead, he frowned, not surprised by the involvement of the Xiaolin. The Xiaolin had always loved the idea of a free world; one where violence and wars could run rampant. If Chase hadn't taken over the world, humankind would've likely brought many great wars into existence.

The immortal moved to step closer to observe the weaponry, but stopped mid-step, when he felt Jack tug his hand free of Chase's. He ignored Wuya, who was fondling another odd looking weapon with untrained fingers, and instead followed his Fool, who was silently staring down at the table that was layered with weaponry. To Chase's surprise, Jack looked intensely at the weaponry, as if gauging each one. Then, startling both the immortal and the witch, Jack picked up the nearest weapon and proceeded to pull it apart with a sharp jerk of his hand.

Jack glanced back at Chase then, his eyes sending a very clear message. There were some useless weapons there.

Wuya, shocked silent for a brief moment, opened her mouth to screech at the youth, but Chase promptly waved her protests down.

Jack, who barely noticing the exchange, placed the poorly made weapon down, then moved to the next. Chase continued to ignore Wuya's burning glare and instead watched Jack's eyes flit over each weapon, as his curious fingers tugged and pulled, until they fell apart or held fast.

In a matter of minutes, Jack came up with a meagre handful of weapons worth their salt.

But it wasn't until Jack happened upon a small but sturdy weapon that he paused, his eyes alighting without something Chase didn't recognise. Silently, the youth turned to Chase and held it out for his Lord to inspect.

Wuya almost snarled aloud when Chase took the weapon and analysed the technology. The weapon was not as flamboyant and oddly designed as the others, instead it was small and light and easy to handle. Chase smiled, first at the weapon, then up at Jack. Seeing his Fool's smile at the silent praise, Chase turned his attention to Wuya, who was seething.

"This one; stock pile enough for my warriors and a supply of ammunition…"

Wuya couldn't deny the overlord's command, no matter how much she wanted to. She hurriedly scribbled down the weapons name on a piece of parchment at the edge of the table, her sharp angry scrawl almost tearing the parchment apart.

Ignoring Wuya's dark mutterings, Chase held out his hand and smiled when he felt Jack's hand slip into his own. It was then, Chase wanted nothing more than to reel Jack into his arms and hum praise into the youth's ears. But he knew Wuya made the boy nervous, and drawing more of her attention to him would only make Jack more reserved.

"Of course, Sire. Now, let us move on to automatons. I know you have shown interest in them before; so I've procured a model for you from the Spicer family-"

Wuya didn't hear Jack's small startled gasp, and continued speaking about the large family corporation based in China. But Chase had heard it, and he snapped his eyes to his Fool, and watched Jack begin to tremble.

Pulling the youth close to him, Chase curled his free arm around Jack's shoulder, holding his Fool close, "What is it?" he asked; his voice low enough for only Jack to hear. But Jack made no sound, just trembled and shook his head. But Chase could hear Jack's heartbeat pounding in his chest, and it only made the overlord's concern grow.

"This is the model; it's called JB-050. It's made distinctly for house-hold chores and commands. It's only somewhat equipped for battle."

Jack's eyes lifted from the ground and stared past Chase's shoulder, and the immortal was forced to follow his Fool's gaze to see what Jack was set on. He stared at the automaton for a long moment; it was unmoving, a hovering shell. Its red optics was dark and lifeless; the robot in some form of standby. It was a simple and sleek design; obviously not built for battle. Made from strong metals coloured bronze and black, its head was covered in a disc, which shielded the automatons optics for excessive light or weather. It was bulky, it's chest broad with a crisp white circle placed in the centre of its chest-cavity, on the circle was a sharp familiar 'S'-shape.

Chase stared at the symbol, while he instinctively ran his thumb across Jack's wrist, touching the brands. One in particular suddenly came to mind, the first and oldest brand. Chase didn't let his shock touch his eyes.

Despite his scattered thoughts, the immortal narrowed his eyes on his advisor, "I do not need servants, Wuya; I require warriors."

"I know," Wuya hummed, not glancing back at Chase, but staring proudly at the robot, "But I've already scheduled a meeting with Spicer Corp.'s CEO, Lawrence J. Spicer, tomorrow at noon. There, we can discuss changes in its design."

Chase frowned, not sure if he liked his advisor acting without his word. He might have said something to her then, but Jack had shivered again, and his heart had started to beat that little bit faster. The immortal tightened his hold on the youth's hand, and kept his eyes steadily trained on the witch, "Very well." And with that, he turned and led Jack away from the room.

Jack followed without a word, but his chest was starting to feel tight and he felt sick to his stomach.

When they reached a quiet hallway, Chase stopped with a suddenness that startled Jack's heart into his throat. Whirling to face Jack, the immortal stared into the youth's red eyes for a long moment before speaking; "You were a slave for the Spicers', weren't you?"

The question made Jack's stomach roil unhappily. He wanted to throw up, but he forced the feeling away and tried not to let Chase see how horrible he was feeling. He didn't want to answer his Lord, but he forced his mouth to open, "Yes," he croaked, then swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He blinked away his nerves, trying to console himself; it was a half-truth at least.

Chase saw the nervous tick in Jack's eyes and he knew that his Fool wasn't telling him something. Glancing down at Jack's hand, held in his own, he caught sight of the silvery scarred 'S'-shape, which he now knew linked Jack to the Spicer family. He wondered about the Spicers, wondered how they treated Jack, or what led them to sell him. Glancing up into Jack's eyes, he caught the youth's sickly expression and Chase felt he had to ask, "Jack… were they-?"

"No-… I don't-" Jack cut in, his voice trembling. "I can't-"

The immortal didn't press Jack for answers. He knew better. Instead, he considered the situation. Holding his Fool's hand, Chase asked "Will you be able to attend the meeting tomorrow?" He knew Jack understood technology far better than himself, if Jack was present, he would be able to understand if these robots were a worthy investment. But Chase would not force Jack into a situation he wouldn't be able to handle.

Jack flinched and his red eyes gave away his mounting fear, but he still gathered the courage to say "Y-Yes… I'll be able to attend."

Chase knew Jack was lying, but he didn't force the Fool to change his mind "… If you wish it- I can prepare a glamour? It will hide you. He does not have to see you."

Relief flooded Jack's tight chest and his tensed shoulders relaxed. He tried to smile, but it faltered and it just made Jack look tired and shaken. Chase frowned and stepped closer to his Fool, reaching out and touching Jack's face when the youth's gaze fell to the floor. Tilting the pale youth's face up, Chase felt his chest tighten as he was snared by Jack's troubled eyes. Not for the first time, Chase wanted to free Jack of his fears. He wanted to hear Jack laugh, like the youth had the first day the boy had spoken to him. He wanted to see Jack smile.

Leaning close, Chase barely caught himself as his lips brushed Jack's. Chase froze up, the immortal's heart leaping up into his throat.

Jack seemed as stunned as the immortal and the pair stood still, neither one willing to move away. Finally, after what seemed minutes, but were probably bare seconds, Jack moved first. Instead of moving away as Chase expected, Jack rocked closer, his lips meeting Chase's in a tentative kiss.

Chase didn't dare move, his eyes widely staring down on Jack, whose eyelids had shuttered closed. Jack was beautiful, Chase's stunned mind pointed out; the youth's head tilted up, his too-red hair falling across his pale skin and closed eyes. The never-ending moment snapped when Jack finally drew away from Chase's unresponsive lips, a heavy blush blooming across the youth's pale face.

Heart pounding in his chest, Jack cringed when Chase stared at him for what felt like forever. Jack tried to take a step away, but Chase's hands twitched and tightened around the youth's, not letting him move away.

The immortal was still trying to piece together his own thoughts together, and as Jack tried to back away, Chase finally came to realise exactly what he felt.

He reached out and curled his hands about Jack's waist, tugging the youth closer. Hearing Jack's gasp, Chase smiled. This time, on tilting his head down to meet Jack's, there was no hesitation.

An unbelievable feeling swept through Chase when he captured Jack's lips with his own.

Relaxing when their lips met, Jack shivered as the immortal's lips moved against his own. He must have opened his mouth to moan or gasp, because before Jack knew what was happening, Chase's tongue had invaded his mouth, tasting him. Jack hummed into the kiss and blushed harder when Chase pressed them closer together.

The kiss ended much too quickly in Jack's opinion and was so entranced by it that when Chase pulled back, he tried to recapture the immortal's retreating lips. Chase chucked and leaned closer, this time pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek, "Not here, Jack." Chase said; his voice nothing but gentle tones that washed over his Fool. As if startled from a trance, Jack looked to him with widening red eyes. Jack's shock melted away into the happiest look Chase had ever seen on the youth's face.

He loved that smile, Chase realised and he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. For the first time in too many centuries, he felt truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N: Yay! Pff~ this was a fun chapterrrr~ ;3


	5. Chapter 5

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.  
>Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.<p>

Warnings: **WATCH YOUR EYES** -! 3 Little bit of a **light smex scene** further down!

A/N: I always worry when I include more adult content! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>As Chase sat in his throne, silently preparing himself for his meeting with Spicer Corp's CEO, he couldn't help but feel like he had made a mistake.<p>

Looking pale and sickly, Jack was sitting still on a chair besides the immortal's thrown. Jack had had a terrible time sleeping the night before, despite Chase being there to comfort him. Now, the youth looked all but ready to black-out from exhaustion and, what Chase was realising was heart-felt fear.

"_Jack__shouldn__'__t__be__here,__"_ Chase thought as he watched his nerve-ridden Fool stare back at him.

Frowning for what felt the umpteenth time that morning, Chase silently muttered a spell that would conceal Jack from human eyes. The charm was weak, as were all deceptive spells. If anything moved through it, it would crumble away. Luckily, as the caster, Chase couldn't disturb the spell. So when Jack vanished behind the glamour, the youth was able to reach out and grab Chase's hand without shattering the spell.

It was at that moment that a jaguar approached, looking to Chase then to Jack, whose scent still lingered there. Returning its gaze to Chase, it rumbled a question, which the immortal quickly agreed to; "Let him in."

Jack's shaking fingers clamped around Chase's hand as the big cat did just that, opening one the large doors that led into the throne room.

A tall, broad-shouldered man appeared at the doors, flanked by two tigers and followed by one of the automatons. This time, the robot was no longer in standby; now its red eyes were alight and conscious. It had no legs and instead hovered. This impressed Chase the most; even he understood it would take a powerful propulsion system to keep a gravity-bound object afloat. Chase watched the robot as it gazed about, as if it was curious about its surroundings like a living creature would be.

"Good morning, Lord Young." Hearing the man's greeting, Chase finally let his gaze fall upon the man which he knew to be Lawrence Spicer. The man had pale red hair and equally pale blue eyes. He bowed before straightening quickly, as if the move might wrinkle his expensive Armani suit.

The immortal nodded in response, and then slowly let his eyes fall upon the robot, which was now inspecting Chase with a pair of curious red optics. "I wish to discuss changes to the design of your product." The immortal began slowly, while his thumb gently brushed one of Jack's shaking fingers.

Lawrence seemed hesitant, but he took a step closer to Chase, raising his hands like he was trying to appeal to the immortal "I'm afraid that would take quite a bit of effort, My Lord. You see, our son designed these robots," Chase raised an eyebrow, admittedly surprised by the claim, but said nothing of it. "He was a sickly child and he passed away several years ago." Chase frowned, not sure if he believed the man's words. As Lawrence's spoke of his son's death, his cold and business like approach didn't waver, almost like he felt nothing of it. "We have other engineers, but I fear their abilities-… well, they lack to say in the least and I-"

Lawrence paused, blinking when the robot by his side made a noise that sounded something akin to a gasp. Chase's gaze snapped to the automaton, which was no longer watching the immortal, but was now staring at the exact spot where Jack was sitting behind him.

The robot powered forward, ignoring Lawrence's demands to stay where it was. It rushed up the stairs and into the glamour that surrounded Jack, causing the delicate magic to fall away. Jack was already trying to scramble away from the excited robot, his hands held up in protest.

Chase was on his feet in the briefest of moments. His fears that maybe to robot had seen Jack as an invisible threat growing as its clawed hands reached out to grab Jack. But before Chase could reach for the automaton, he froze at the sound of the robot's synthesised voice-

"_Master Jack!"_

The immortal froze, watching the robot, not shred his Fool to pieces, but instead wrap the youth in a gentle hug. Chase watched, too stunned to blink as the robot hummed happily. If Chase hadn't known better, he would've thought that the robot was greeting a long-lost family member. But Jack wasn't concentrating on the robot's babble; instead he was staring beyond it, to Lawrence. Chase followed the youth's gaze and saw the older man staring at Jack like he'd just seen a ghost, which Chase considered fair; the boy _had_ appeared out of thin air.

"Jack?"

Chase heard Lawrence's voice shake, and he narrowed his eyes. Lawrence sounded… terrified. Turning back to ask Jack, Chase realised that the youth was refusing to meet his gaze. Instead, Jack looked down to the robot, which was talking quickly at him, _"__-Oh,__Master__Jack!__We__have__missed__you!__When__you__disappeared,__we__were__all__so__worried!__"_

Chase narrowed his eyes when he heard the robot speak, then he levelled his eyes with Jack, who finally gathered the courage to look at him. "Jack?" Chase asked gently, stepping closer. The robot almost complained when Jack gently pushed it away, but it quietened when it saw Jack's silencing look. Finally, the youth raised his eyes to Chase's.

But before the youth could speak, a louder, more panicked voice rose up.

"No… No! It can't be!" Lawrence gasped, his voice rising in a sort of panic. "You're-… not supposed…-!" choking on his words, Lawrence tried to turn and run but Chase made a quick motion with one of his hands and the two tigers that had flanked Lawrence prowled closer, growling to keep the man from bolting.

With no where for Lawrence to go, Chase turned back to Jack, who was looking impossibly paler. Chase stepped closer and took Jack's hand, trying to calm him, "Jack? Why does this thing call you Master?"

Jack shuddered, a new type of fear coercing through him; he no longer cared that his father was there, staring at him like he was supposed to be dead. No. Now he feared Chase would somehow hate him; hate him for not telling him. "I… I'm sorry, my Lord." He said, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to look away, but Chase squeezed his hand, as if to give him strength.

"Sorry for what, Jack?"

"I should have told you-" Jack's voice cracked, a sob rising in his throat. He closed his eyes and tears spilled down his cheeks, "He calls me Master… because I am the one who made him-" Jack couldn't continue; his throat had closed up. Fear squeezed Jack's heart and he trembled horribly.

Chase's eyes widened as Jack's words hit him.

Jack was Lawrence's son…

Glancing down to the brand, the Spicer brand; Chase felt coldness sweep through him. Lawrence… Lawrence had branded his own child; sold his own son…

The immortal turned his gaze upon Lawrence, who was still watching Jack like he couldn't believe the boy was there. Unconsciously letting go of Jack, Chase barely noticed the robot rush closer and wrap its arms around Jack again, like the robot couldn't bear to stay away any longer. The immortal ignored the automaton's words of comfort, instead turned to face the eldest Spicer.

Suddenly, Chase felt nothing but contempt for the trembling man before him. Lifting a hand, Chase narrowed his eyes to slits and brought forth dark tentacles of Heylin magic. Each tentacle lashed out and bound itself around Lawrence's chest and arms, lifting him from the ground and tightening to the point that the man's skin began to split. Lawrence screamed; absolute terror and agony almost stopping his heart.

"Why…? Why would you do this to your own son?"

Lawrence's fear grew when he heard the immortal speak, the creature's voice so vicious that the man knew, for that brief moment, that he was going to die. But instinct drove Lawrence to answer the immortal, convincing his terrified mind that if he could satisfy this monster, he would live. But when he tried to speak, no words escaped him. He tried again, but he was mute. Chase smirked viciously, but his eyes remained cold; "You cannot lie to me, Spicer. Now, tell me!" The tendrils tightened then, and Lawrence felt a rib crack under the pressure. He screamed and it echoed loudly throughout the meeting hall.

"He- he's a freak!" Lawrence finally spat; anger and pain welling within him. He narrowed his eyes on the blur of white and red beyond Chase; silently hating his son that much more. "We should have rid ourselves of him when he was born! But my wife- She wanted to keep him!" The man choked when blood from his ruined lungs caught his breath. But he couldn't stop- some dark magic forcing more words to spew forth, "When my wife died- I kept him because he was useful-but when he refused to create any more of his robots, I had no use for him anymore-!"

Chase snarled, clenching his right hand into a tight first. In that instant what was left of Lawrence Spicer splattered to the floor.

Jack covered his eyes with his hands; his entire body tensing at the sounds of his father's body splattering against the floor. He hated the man, more than Jack thought he could hate anyone; but hearing his last words only made him feel faint. In fact, Jack realised, he was no longer holding his own weight; his Jack-Bot was holding him upright.

Before he could try and stand on his own, a pair of strong hands encircled his waist, gently prying him from the robot's arms. Jack let his hands fall away from his face, then reach out and grab at Chase. Jack didn't want to open his eyes; didn't want to see the bloody-mess that he knew to be his father. He just wanted to hide away against Chase's chest, and pretend none of it had happened.

"Open your eyes."

Jack knew it wasn't a command, but he still tried. He cracked his eyelids open and let his tear-filled gaze fall upon Chase's beautiful golden eyes. "I have many questions," Chase began truthfully, not surprised when Jack's trembling worsened, "But now is not the time, nor the place." Lifting his gaze from Jack, Chase focused on the robot that was hovering a few feet away. "Robot-"

"Jack-Bot." the robot corrected; its expression unchanging.

Jack gave a tearful laugh and Chase raised a delicate eyebrow while he tried to keep a smile down. He glanced down at the youth in his arms, and watched Jack blink some tears from his eyes then give the immortal a small, shaky smile, "What? I was twelve when I made them."

Chase couldn't help but smile at Jack and his urge to kiss him was almost overpowering. Instead of giving in and kissing the tears from Jack's pale face, he addressed the robot for a second time. He commanded the robot to follow a warrior-cat and dwell in their quarters until it was called upon. The robot hesitated, to Chase's amusement, looking to Jack for confirmation, which the youth gave with a small nod.

* * *

><p>"How did you come up with such a design?" Chase asked, as he ran his fingers through Jack's bright red hair. They were no longer in the hall; instead, they were resting in Chase's quarters. Jack was lying on the bed, next to Chase, his face pressed against a pillow.<p>

Jack peeked one of his red tear-filled eyes up at the immortal. "My mum's blender…"

Chase nodded, although he couldn't see the resemblance himself. After another long silence, the immortal sighed and rubbed his fingers against his Fool's temple, "Jack… Why did you not tell me?"

Jack's eyes clouded, and he blinked another set of tears from his eyes. Averting his eyes, he raised a hand and rubbed his eyes furiously. "No-one… cared to hear it before…"

And Chase understood within an instant. A child born a Spicer then sold to a slaver. Jack would've likely tried to beg for his freedom, maybe fought being treated as a slave, and worse, spoken when he shouldn't. Chase suddenly realised there was probably a very good reason Jack had refused to speak for so long. Jack would've been beaten to the brink of death for something like that. Reaching out and looping an arm around Jack's waist, Chase gently tugged the youth closer, until their faces were inches apart.

"From now on… Jack. I want you to tell me… everything." Chase said, leaning close to press his forehead to Jack's. "I am not like the others…"

Jack's eyes crumpled closed, and a set of tears slipped down his cheeks. He leaned into Chase's touch and gave his Lord a gentle nod. "I know…" he whispered, "But…"

Chase didn't need Jack to explain himself. He knew how powerful fear was; how it could twist someone to the point they couldn't think straight. Silencing Jack's voice with his lips, Chase kissed his Fool, leaning as close as he could. Jack relaxed in Chase's arms, his shaking all but fading away. When the kiss broke, Chase pressed another to the corner of Jack's lips, then to the youth's jaw, to the line of his neck. With every kiss, Chase revelled in the sound of Jack's small fluttery gasps.

Before either man could consider what they were doing, Chase was atop of Jack, straddling the youth's waist and breathing heavily as he gazed into deep, excited red eyes. They exchanged another kiss; this one different from the others. It was slow, gentle this time. Chase couldn't remember kissing anyone like this before, and he hummed when Jack kissed him back, harder than he expected. He heard Jack moan against his lips, whisper something unintelligible while his pale shaky hands dove into Chase's hair and threaded through the dark strands.

Chase shivered at the touch, let Jack draw him closer and kiss him harder; let their bodies shift passionately against one another.

His body was screaming for more, and Chase found himself starting to pull at Jack's robes. Jack hummed into the kiss; the soft vibrations just making Chase want to work faster. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Chase sat up and struggled out of part of his robes, pulling the material up over his head. When his vision was cleared, he was startled still by what he saw beneath him.

Jack eyes were trained on him, and only him; adoration and excitement shining in his bright red eyes. Shifting impatiently, the youth reached up and pawed at Chase's pants, but the immortal could only watch Jack a little longer; admiring the boy's pale flushed skin and his lips slightly parted and breathless.

But as soon as Chase's gaze returned to those eyes; so intelligent and beautiful-the immortal couldn't wait a second longer. He blanketed Jack's body with his own and reclaimed his Fool's lips; enjoying the youth's hum of pleasure. With some struggling and tugging, pieces of clothing started to fall away until there was nothing but hot skin against skin. Both men clutched at each other then, both revelling in each other's touch. Sparks scattered under their skin as they rocked together, not truly thinking; until they were both mindless and hot and on the brink.

Kissing and gasping and clawing to draw the other closer, both men felt warm strokes of pleasure brush their way down their spines. That feeling only grew faster in them, sparking something deeper- Crying out, clutching at each other, shuddering, both came together. They fell together, gasping as small spasms wracked their bodies.

Naturally, neither man wanted to move afterwards.

Chase was the first to recover. He blinked his dazzled golden eyes, taking a moment to focus, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Jack was lying close to him, his eyelids half-mast and his red eyes gazing heatedly at his immortal, with every bit of affection Chase knew Jack felt for him.

With a blink, Chase let his magic sweep over them, clearing away the mess they had made before it could make them uncomfortable.

Jack hummed, his barely-working muscles allowing him to shakily reach out and gently clutch at Chase's waist, then tug, as if trying to drag Chase closer. Chase chuckled, but obliged and shifted closer to his pale-skinned lover.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but maybe had only been minutes, Jack spoke, his voice almost too soft to hear, "We should… do that more often."

Amused, Chase chuckled, but agreed whole heartedly, and wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged the boy closer. Before Chase could speak, Jack yawned, and the immortal felt his own jaw crack open, mimicking his lover and yawning loudly. Chase smiled, for the first time in a long time, he felt purely exhausted; but it was a good feeling. Pressing a kiss to Jack's temple, as the boy's lips were too far for him to reach, Chase settled with his lover.

Soon, both mortal and immortal were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Writing for NaNoWriMo atm! 8D It's intense, guys! How do people do this! XDD Two more chaps to goooo! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.  
>Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.<p>

Warnings: **Blood, ****torture~ ****Watch****out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>The witch's green eyes were wide and terrified; but she saw nothing, not in the dark dungeon cell she found herself in. Beside her lay a body of a serf she knew all too well; but she felt only hate for the human. Wuya swallowed a mouthful of blood and chocked; but her eyes remained narrowed on the serf.<p>

His body showed signs of torture; finger-nails removed, sharp nails driven through joints. Just the sight of his body made Wuya sick, and she leaned as far away as she could from the body and vomited. Closing her eyes, fighting her senses, Wuya gasped and shuddered and wanted desperately to draw her arms towards her body, but couldn't, both chained above her head…

The serf- No, the rebel spy had confessed everything about his cause; about the small army forming in the East and every detail of their battle plans. Had screamed how he hadn't been working alone; that he had had an informant.

Wuya's eyes watered and she gagged when the stench of the dungeon crept into her straining lungs.

For giving her name, Chase had blessed the spy with a quick death.

He had decapitated the human; but it hadn't been clean because Chase had been beyond furious. The human's head was facing some impossible angle, his spine not completely broken, leaving mere strands of muscle and sinew keeping the head attached. The spy's eyes were wide and glassy; all life that had been in him, long gone.

He was the lucky one, Wuya realised when her own wounds screamed at her.

Her legs were ruined, so if she ever got out of the dungeon, she wouldn't get far. Half of her ribs were crushed in and as a result she struggled to take each bloody breath. Chase had placed a spell on her, keeping her alive, but just barely. It took none of her pain away and even lingered her body's healing.

Wuya blinked tears from her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the stone dungeon, realising with a silent sob that Chase was never going to let her die. And with that horrid thought, the witch curled into a ball and cried and screamed until her voice faded into nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been several blissfully long months since Chase discovered a spy within the walls of his fortress. He never would have discovered the spy if Jack hadn't suspected it first and Chase adored Jack for his silent observation, which led to not only a spy, but an informant.<p>

Chase almost snarled aloud when his thoughts ventured across Wuya. Just her name made the immortal want to return to the dungeons and break her that little bit more.

Ignoring that particular urge, Chase refocused himself on his task at hand, which was a scroll he'd found behind his bookshelf; it was a very amusing apocalyptic passage, but Chase was struggling to concentrate on it.

His mind kept returning to Jack, and Chase smiled because he didn't mind be distracted by his young lover. It had been several months since he had discovered his Fool not to be a slave, but the only-living heir of the Spicer family fortune. It wasn't much in comparison to Chase's own fortune, but it was enough to for the immortal to realise just how well-off the family had been. Selling great amounts of technology, the Spicer family owned a large portion of China and the foot of Italy; which was more than most upper-class families could vouch for.

On visiting the manors owned by the Spicers', Jack showed next to no interest in the land or the family assets. Instead, Jack was only concerned with a troupe of twenty-six of his Jack-Bots, and had smiled so brightly Chase decided then and there to transport all the robots back to his fortress.

He still wasn't sure if he liked the robots, as he was still used to the silent company of his cats; but he put up with them because Jack's eyes danced whenever he saw one, like each one was a fond memory.

Chase smile slipped when he realised he'd lost focus _again_! He glared down on the same piece of parchment in his hands as if it was mocking him.

It was late in the evening and Chase and Jack had curled up in a large plush chair together. Jack was a little too big to be sitting on Chase's lap, but he had somehow curled up and tucked his head under his Lord's chin. They were both lounging in the warmth of the other, while reading some text or another.

Losing his interest in a scroll depicting the end-of-days, Chase let himself glance down to Jack, who was reading another book, this one discussing the history of several magical, long-lost objects that Chase recognised on sight. Jack's pale fingers were brushing a diagram of one of the objects, thoughtfully. Chase stared at the Silver Manta Ray for a moment before he smiled, already knowing what Jack was thinking.

"It could be anywhere." He said gently, but startled Jack nonetheless. The youth jumped, the top of his head catching Chase's chin and clacking the immortal's teeth together. They both cringed, and Jack hurriedly drew away and turned to his lover, his eyes worried.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Chase said, leaning close and nuzzling Jack's cheek. He felt his lover relax and lean into the touch. Jack sighed happily and gathered the strength to scramble up and turn his body, so he was facing Chase, and he was sitting comfortably on the immortal's thighs. They kissed, and Jack hummed happily as Chase dropped the scroll so he could hold his lover closer to him.

They revelled in the closeness for several long moments then broke apart. Jack smiled, shifted closer and leaned his head atop of one of Chase's shoulders, still humming happily.

"You're in a good mood." Chase commented with a small grin. Jack had been all-but glowing for most of the day.

"I'm always in a good mood." Jack snorted, pressing a kiss against Chase's neck.

"_True,__"_ thought Chase with a smile, but still couldn't help but notice a particularly happy spark in his lover's eyes. He didn't question it, and instead leaned in close, giving Jack another long, heated kiss.

When they parted, he stared at his Fool. 'Fool'… the name didn't sound right anymore, Chase realised slowly, and he blinked. Jack wasn't his Fool any more… He stared at Jack for a long moment, wondering what exactly Jack was to him now. As if sensing Chase's confusion, Jack own smile began to fade and he asked Chase what was wrong. Chase hesitated, but decided it best to speak his thoughts, "Jack… I do not wish for you to remain my Fool…"

Chase wished then that he had considered his words a bit better, because Jack flinched and looked at Chase like the immortal had slapped him across the face.

Every bit of confidence Jack had built up over the months scattered like dry leaves in a strong wind. Unnatural fear swept through him and he felt every bit of the slave he used to be. Heart pounding in his ears, Jack stared down at Chase. "W-What?" he asked.

Chase shook his head; hating to see the fear in Jack's eyes. He reached out and cupped the back of Jack's head and pulled the youth closer until their lips met. The kiss washed away Jack fears, and his wide eyes shuttered closed as Chase's free arm wound about Jack's waist, brushing the small of his back.

When the kiss broke, and Jack finally forced his eyelids open so he could gaze into his lord's eyes. Chase smiled, "I do not wish for you to be my Fool, Jack… I just want you…"

Jack's heart almost stopped. He blinked and stared at Chase silently, for what felt forever. Then, before Chase could prepare himself, Jack had wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and was kissing him. When Jack pulled away without any warning, Chase tried to kiss Jack again, but the youth stopped him. Instead, he pressed his forehead to Chase's and whispered, "I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SOOOO SORRY! I took forever to post this- and it's so short! ;A; Eh! 3 But this is the lead up to the epilogue- which I promise to post... like... in 24/48 hours! Seriously guys- so sorry! -weeps in corner-

BTW! NaNoWriMo was a success! I'm 50,382 words into my first orignal novel! It's looking good, so I'm very happy!

Love you guys! Cya!


	7. Epilogue

**My Fool**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Many century ago, a great immortal, known to all as Chase Young, took the world as his own. But like any immortal, Chase's interest in the world is wanning, and because of this, he has let his power slip, just to feel the thrill of rebellion.  
>Luckily, Chase soon finds himself a Fool to keep him entertained.<p>

Warnings: Short violent conclusion. Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>The Land of Nowhere was nothing but a long dead waste-land. It was foreboding to those who approached it. Hundreds of miles across and barren and dust-ridden, it held no life for miles. It was a dead zone.<p>

Now, the dust bowl was a bloody mess. Hundreds upon hundreds of monks and civilians had died already; their corpses scattered across the dry and crumbling earth that was greedily soaked up their blood before the sun could dry it up. This left a meagre handful of rebels, including several shaken Xiaolin Monks, Master Monk Guan and the odd civilian and monks strong or lucky enough to survive for so long.

Chase's small army was in significantly better shape; only thirteen of his warriors had been killed; which was a feat in itself considering there had only been around a hundred to begin with. Many of Jack's robots, however, had been destroyed; but Chase needn't worry; Jack had told him he could rebuild them easily, and that he had backed up each of their memories, whatever that meant.

Jack; Chase smirked as he glanced away from the hateful glares of the Xiaolin Dragons, up to his young lover. Jack, more beautiful than Chase remembered, was staring down from a silver creation rightly named the Silver Manta Ray. The aircraft floated high above the battlefield where it had provided appropriate cover for Chase's small army. The weapons on the ship had been 'upgraded', Jack had told him, and Chase smirked because they were now so efficient that with a single sweep of the ship's weapon, twenty or so men and women died.

Chase was beyond pleased with his lover.

Glancing back to the monks, Chase smirked when he saw Raimundo staring up at Jack, like he still thought the young man was under some form of spell; unwillingly taking part in the blood bath. That thought made the immortal overlord chuckle. He'd enjoy killing Raimundo the most.

Guan moved then, waving the civilians and monks back, until he was only surrounded by the Xiaolin Warriors.

Chase finally let Guan's voice drag him from his thoughts, and he narrowed his eyes on the monk, who limped forward. His leg was a mess, bone broken and ligaments torn, but the monk kept himself composed.

There was no way he could win this battle; but he still called Chase out.

The immortal smirked, all but ready for the battle, but first he waved to Jack, silently sending the youth a command. Jack needed no encouragement, he sent his craft rushing forward, its weapon firing. The Xiaolin Dragons and Guan tensed, ready to defend themselves, but they were spared. Jack hadn't been aiming for them. The others, the war-worn civilians and monks; unprepared as they were, were shot down ruthlessly.

Guan snarled, screaming over the startled yells of Xiaolin Dragons. "Young! They had backed down!"

Chase ignored Guan for a moment, instead watched the Silver Manta Ray circle back and return to Chase's side of the battlefield. This time it lowered to the ground, but Jack didn't move to climb out of the Shen Gong Wu, as commanded by Chase before the battle broke out.

Turning back to Guan, Chase narrowed his golden eyes on the monk, "There's no backing down in this war. Even you know that, Guan."

Guan snarled, he clutched at his staff and limped closer to Chase, preparing for a battle he could only lose, but was stopped by the hands of the four Xiaolin Warriors.

"Let us." The smallest monk, Omi, said gently.

Guan didn't bother to argue with his four students. He knew better than anyone that he could never dream of defeating Chase without his leg. He let the Xiaolin Dragons step forward; silently praying for a miracle, because only a miracle would let the monks come close to beating Chase in battle.

Watching with hopeless eyes, Guan waited for the inevitable to unfold.

Jack climbed from the Silver Manta Ray and ran across the expanse of blood soaked mud and scraps of his robots as fast as he could, straight into Chase's arms. He grinned and laughed breathlessly, glad that the final battle had been relatively easy on Chase and that the immortal hadn't been hurt too badly by the four-against-one face-off.

Chase smiled against Jack's head of red hair, nuzzling his lover's temple. They stood together for what felt like forever, until Chase finally forced himself to pull away. He glanced away from Jack to the battlefield, silently contemplating everything that had happened in the last seven hours.

Guan's body lay several feet away, his expression broken, but relatively at peace with himself. Chase silently sent a small prayer for the monk, but that was all he gave. The others, Chase couldn't care less for; and briefly scanned the bloody mess before he felt like there was nothing else he could do.

Jack was surprisingly quiet and didn't speak until Chase brought himself back from his thoughts; "I'm glad it's over."

"There will be other battles…" Chase pointed out, glancing down to Jack, who shrugged.

"I'll be there for each of them." Jack said, with a small grin.

Chase smirked; reminded, yet again, why he loved the young man wrapped up in his arms. Tightening his hold on Jack, Chase leaned down and kissed Jack senseless and Jack gave a pleased hum and pressed closer to his immortal.

To them, the smell of bloodshed and gunpowder melted away, the hundreds dead were forgotten and their surrounding flitted from their thoughts.

All they knew was each other, and that was all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: **Done! Do you guys hate me for ending it so quickly? Yeah, me too~ XDD But I really couldn't add much more... Anyway, editting another Chack to go up soon! Have faith!


End file.
